Safe and Sound
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A young kitten escaped from his destroyed warren from an invading army. The only thing that keeps with him was the memories he has and a special lullaby that his mother sings to him at frightful nights.


Author's Note: Happy New Year to you all! Sorry if I've been around for awhile just because work. However, I hope you all had a wonderful Merry Christmas last month, and hopefully having a wonderful start of the New Year of 2020! For this short story, it was inspired from the song of the exact same title _Safe and Sound _by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars.

I was wandering young buck for days after my home was destroyed by enemy rabbits. I lost my parents during the invasion. My father fought valiantly, but he lost his life, as the enemy buck torn his soft fur that I used lie next to his soft side at night and gently rock me to sleep. My mother lead me into the woods where she hid me behind a bush. I wanted her to stay with me, because I was frightened. Instead, she told me to stay there, until they're gone. I begged her to stay, but she was firm. I wanted my mother's embrace and begged her not to leave me alone.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

My mother was a beautiful singer. Her soothing, soft, singing voice soothes me at night, whenever I'm frightened from a terrible nightmare. Between my parents' soft sides, she would sing me this song, as she calls her lullaby _Safe and Sound_. She continued to sing to me, until we heard voices nearby.

"They went this way!" an enemy buck exclaimed.

"Stay her, son. You're safe and sound." my mother comforted me. She gave me a warm nuzzle, embrace and a kiss, as it was the last. She smiled, as tears fell from her eyes, as she stepped away from me. She gently hushed me, before the enemy bucks approached her. They demanded where I was. She bravely defied them by refusing where she hid me.

One of the bucks, who was a captain, ordered his _Owsla_ bucks to maltreat her with physical torture to have her reveal my location. She silently refused, as she took the pain for me. The third buck was more deviant than the others, as he was carnal. He forced my mother down... and... it's very malice that I can't go into detail. However, I could only say that my mother didn't cry in anguish, except bravely showed her _Owsla_ spirit, as she still refused to reveal my location. The captain than approached to her and demanded for the last and final time. She continues to defy them. He struck her, before holding her down, as she faces me. With a warm smile, she continued to sing me this song. Despite she was becoming weak, she still sings with her soothing voice she has.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you'll be-_

The captain struck her down and her voice was gone forever. She lied still and not seeing her breathing. It struck me to the core that I shouted for my mother, as I did for my father. The enemy _Owsla_ heard my cry and gazed towards where I was hiding.

* * *

Without being able to say goodbye to my parents, who perished in a horrific battle, I flee from the bush and tried to find my way out of the woods. I could hear them gaining towards me. My experiences being around in the woods, as my father and his _Owsla_ taught me, helped me navigate through the woods. As I was fleeing I could hear my mother vocalizing, as if she was alive, but singing the final notes, before she stopped running. I stopped in my tracks to see a tree hole on the bottom of the tree. I knew _elil_ was living there, since I haven't been further away from my home warren nor had to venture out there with my father and his _Owsla_. I could hear growls nearby that I found somewhere to hide.

The enemy _Owsla_ bucks came to where I was. The growls was very close. I turned to look behind me to see it was a wolf. The wolf was covered with scars, especially around his left eye, but has beautiful fur. I nearly went _tharn_, but I was able to face my fears of _elil_, as my father told me... "Despite of their desires to destroy us rabbits, some of them reveal the true beauty, behind their tricks and cunning, and of course their teeth. The wolf especially." I could understood from looking at his scars that he had endured suffering nearly similarly to mine. The wolf growled, as I did my very best not to go _tharn_. He jumped over me and started attacking the enemy _Owsla_. The carnal buck was the first to perish, as he suffered the most gruesome death, than the others.

It gave me the opportunity to flee, as the bucks were scattered. I managed to find my way out of the woods to see the smoke bellowing from my home warren. The enemy _Owsla_ came with sticks inflamed, when they came to our invade our warren. Days later, I discovered that I was by now around the hills, where I could see my destroyed home warren in the distance. I could see my fellow rabbits lie deathly still, as the flames engulfed around them, one of them was my father, who was a former Captain of the _Owsla_ of our warren and than became Chief Rabbit.

Tears came down, as I couldn't look away. I than heard someone coming towards me. I found a boulder with a hole for me to hide in. I squeezed my way through well and tried to scoot back, until I couldn't go further. There were strange rabbits that were not from my own warren... nor the enemy. I heard them speaking amongst each other, until they got nearly close to the boulder.

"Hello?" someone spoke. I remain silent, as I feared that they maybe the enemy. "Hello?" he tried to call me out. I slowly scooted out until I was able to see there were a few bucks there. Gasped out of fright, I hid back to the boulder.

"A _hlessi_." someone said.

"A _hlessi_ kitten too." another added.

"If he's here, his family must be around here somewhere." a third spoke.

"Hawkbit, Dandelion, you two scout around to see if his family is nearby." the first rabbit spoke, as he must be Captain or Chief Rabbit. I than saw his face. "Come out, little one. There's nothing to be afraid."

I was too frightened and shaken to move. I couldn't tell if this was a trickery to deception.

"A possible stubborn one perhaps." one spoke.

"Steady up, _Thlayli_." another spoke that didn't sound like the first. He came and tried to sniff me. I continued kick my foot out, but he gasped before my foot even hit him.

"What is it, Captain Holly?" the captain or chief rabbit questioned.

"He's survivor, Hazel-rah! He must have come from a warren that was recently destroyed." Captain Holly exclaimed.

"By men?" Hazel-rah questioned.

"No, by enemy rabbits."

"It can't be _Efrafa_! Woundwart is gone." _Thlayli_ stated.

"Just another hungry warren, wanted to show brutal strength to harm peaceful warrens." I than saw the captain's face again. "Come now, little one. There's no one going to hurt you. Don't be afraid. Just come out and show yourself."

I took some inhales and exhales, before I started to slowly exit out of the boulder. I than see six buck rabbits, as they gave me space as I came out.

"A kitten?" _Thlayli_ was surprised.

One of the rabbits slowly approached to me, as I lightly scooted back. "Hello." Hazel-rah gently greeted. "I'm Hazel. Who are you, young one?"

I was silent, as I was too scared to answer.

"Are you alone? Where are your parents?" he asked again.

The shock and shakiness came back to me, as I shiver because my parents are dead.

"He must be traumatized. Something happened to his home." the small rabbit, who look similar to Hazel, said as if he knew what happened to me.

"From your dream, Fiver?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. I saw one kitten, who was the lone survivor and escaped to here."

"Obvious dream to me." _T__hlayli_ spoke.

"Whatever is he's very shaken." Captain Holly said. "Perhaps he should come with us to keep him safe."

"Be serious, Holly. He may lead his enemies to us." Bigwig disagreed.

"Be reasonable Bigwig, he's only a kitten, without a home nor his parents." Captain Holly stood up. "Hazel-rah, I could perhaps look after him. Hyzenthlay and I."

Hazel looked back at me, before turning towards Holly and nodded. "Alright, Holly. He's not safe to be a wandering kitten alone. _Elil_ could find him and it'll be the end of him."

A blue fur rabbit hopped towards me and seemed to be very friendly. "Hello, kitten. Perhaps I could share you a joke to light up your spirits."

"I hope you're not thinking about I'm thinking, Bluebell." a rabbit spoke.

"I already am, Blackberry." Bluebell smiled, before looking back at me. "Say kitten, what do you say about a smelling a fox nearby?"

I was too puzzled to answer, as gave him a questionable expression.

"They have foxy flavor scent in the air." Bluebell joked.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry exclaimed.

"What?"

"What did I say?" he questioned.

"Say about what?" Bluebell playfully questioned.

"What did I say about inappropriate jokes?"

I quietly giggled from the joke that got the attention of the bucks.

"Well it did give him a bit of laugh." Captain Holly spoke. "However, I don't think it's enough to help him."

* * *

They than lead me to a warren just not from where I was hiding. They're home warren was underneath a beech tree. Bucks and does were _silflaying _outside. Strange as it sounds, there was a gull entertaining with the kittens.

"You heard of our warren, did you?" Hazel got my attention and asked me.

I nodded "yes".

"This is your new home. You'll be safe here, _rooli_." Hazel assured me, as Captain Holly came towards me with a doe next to him. "Captain Holly and his mate, Hyzenthlay would look after you."

Hyzenthlay seemed ruffled on her fur, but she approached towards me. She strikingly nearly resembled as my mother from her eyes and her fur color. "Hello. I'm Hyzenthlay, I heard about you from Captain Holly. You're more than welcome here."

"Mother?" I first spoke, as I was delusional to see my mother was actually there, as my father was there too, as I looked at Captain Holly. "Father?"

"You're more than happy to call us mother and father, if you wish." Hyzenthlay gently spoke, as if her voice was my mother's.

"I thought you both stopped running." I said out of no where that I started to embrace her.

It shocked Hyzenthlay, as she realizes that I was having a traumatic effect.

"He was recently found as a _hlessi_ and his parents were killed by another warren of rabbits." Captain Holly informed her.

"_Efrafa_?" she questioned.

"No. From just another warren hungry for power, alike to them." he answered.

She than nuzzled me. "I'm sorry what happened to your home warren and your family. I've lost them too from an enemy warren called _Efrafa_."

"Am I _Safe and Sound_?" I asked my newly adopted parents.

She was puzzled as if she might have heard that phrase before. However, before she could say anything, two scouting rabbits: Hawkbit and Dandelion returned.

"An _Owsla_ Captain is on his way!" Dandelion informed Hazel, that got everyone's attention.

"From which warren?" Hazel questioned.

"He said, he's from a warren that was recently destroyed. Perhaps he knows the kitten." he answered.

Hazel thought for a moment. "Bring him here." Dandelion left and headed down. Moments later, he and Hawkbit returned with someone that I recognized... The captain from the warren that invaded my home.

I started to hide myself behind Holly and Hyzenthlay. They became concerned, as if I knew him.

"What brings you here, captain?" Hazel asked him.

"I'm here for the kitten. I'm all he has left. Our warren was destroyed by man. We lost each other in the woods, as a vengeful wolf stopped our tracks. I was able to fight him off, before I lost my son." the captain spoke.

Hazel turned towards me. "Do you know him, young one?"

I shook my head "no" rapidly.

"He claims to be your father." he spoke. "Just come forward."

I refused, as I was too uncomfortable to approach the captain, as I saw evil in eyes. Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay came to my side.

"We'll come with you, will that be alright?" Captain Holly asked.

I nodded "yes". They walked with me up, as I saw Fiver gasping, as if he may know who the captain really is.

"Hazel, don't listen him! He's tricking to pretend he's the kitten's father." Fiver protested.

"What do you mean, _Hrairoo_?" Hazel asked.

"He's the one, who killed his family and destroyed his home warren." Fiver spoke. "He's nothing but wanting death and despair for this kitten. Let the kitten speak, before we could say that he's the father of him."

Hazel listened to what his little brother spoke. He than looked back at me. "Alright, little one. I won't let you go, until you could confirm he's your father."

I was too frightened to look at the captain's eyes that hid behind Holly and Hyzenthlay.

"He appears that he doesn't know you." Bigwig spoke.

"Of course he does." The captain spoke. "I'm his son, I'm his Chief Rabbit, as his mother was a outskirt doe." From what he said was an insult to my parents. My father was The Chief Rabbit of our warren and my mother was Second in Command of Chief Rabbit. "We fought the invaders and they flee. We're safe and sound."

After hearing that phrase, I wanted to challenge him. I came out from hiding from hiding behind my new parents. I hopped not too close, but where I could face him. "Can you sing me the song?"

He was somewhat puzzled, but he was able to pull a the old trick. "Of course, what song, son?"

"_Safe and Sound_."

He straightened himself upright positioned and cleared his throat. And than began singing...

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

The Rabbits of the new warren wasn't sure what the song meant, but Hyzenthlay whispered to Captain Holly that the captain couldn't know the song in full.

"He couldn't know the song!" a doe spoke out.

"Easy Thethuthinnang." Hyzenthlay spoke.

I than started to hear the traumatic flashbacks of my home warren being destroyed to my mother's death. I could see the same evil eyes that the captain has.

"Alright, son." Hazel spoke. "What do you think?"

I was too frightened to speak, as I was gasping heavy.

"I'm afraid he's too frightened to speak, Chief Rabbit. He was traumatized from seeing his mother's death by the wolf." he spoke, as he came very close to me that I was uncomfortable, as he reached his paw towards my paw. "Please, my boy, our warren is safe. We're able to return home."

"UNHAND ME, YOU MONSTER!" I rejected the captain's hand and struck him, before pushing him away. The rabbits were surprised to see that I had strength inside of me. "YOU'RE NOT CHIEF RABBIT OF MY WARREN, NOR YOU'LL EVER BE ALSO CALLING YOU FATHER! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, WHO WAS THE CHIEF RABBIT OF MY WARREN! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO INSULT MY FATHER AND MOTHER, YOU KILLED THEM BOTH! YOUR _OWSLA_ BUCKS ATTACKED MY MOTHER, A SOLDIER RAPED MY MOTHER... BEFORE YOU KILLED HER, AS SHE WAS SINGING ME THE SONG! HOW DARE YOU SING ME THE SONG THAT YOU'RE NEVER ALIKE TO MY MOTHER'S VOICE!" I spoke out for myself, that Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay, as well Bigwig was impressed. "HE'S THE CAPTAIN FROM THE INVADING WARREN, THE WARREN THAT DESTROYED MY HOME!"

"You Black Kitten! I'll send you to _The Black Rabbit of Inle' _with your family and your warren!" The captain revealed his true self. I went _tharn_, as he was about to attack me. However, and thankfully... Captain Holly attacked the captain. The captain was able to defend himself, until he received a powerful kick from Bigwig that knocked him nearly off from the hill. The _Owsla_ of the new warren were ready to make another strike at the captain, as Hyzenthlay shielded me.

"How dare you call yourself a Captain of _Owsla_!" Captain Holly exclaimed. "You show no integrity and you're more of a man than an animal like us!"

"How about I'll be able to tear off your ears off and stuff them down his throat!" Bigwig was ready to engage into combat.

The captain shivered from fear, as he than started to step back. "You're the warren! The Warren that defeated Woundwart and _Efrafa_!"

"Our warren is called Watership Down." Hazel boldly stated. "If you attack this poor kitten or try taking him... you'll be tormented by a dark spirit that my brother sensed."

I looked over to Fiver, to see him ready for combat. _Does he really do that?_

"Please! I'll do anything, but please don't send me to _Black Rabbit_!" the captain begged.

"Leave this place and leave the kitten be. And don't ever come back nor your warren. Or your warren will experience defeat, as Woundwart did." Hazel boldly warned the captain.

The captain didn't think twice and flee, without looking back. Bigwig couldn't help, but chuckled. "I say that kitten is definitely a true _Owsla_ rabbit."

"My father taught me and was, before he was killed." I spoke.

"Well I must say I would love to meet this great rabbit. Your father must know lots." Bigwig kindly spoke.

"He sure does."

Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay came towards me. "That was mighty brave that you spoke up. You showed tremendous courage."

I looked back at Fiver, as he smiled. "Can you really do that?"

"Do what?" he kindly questioned.

"Send a dark spirit from _Inle_." I would be surprised if he did.

"I'm afraid not. However, I have visions that I see in my dreams." he added.

"Wow!" I was amazed. I looked back at everyone. "Thank you for saving me, the lot of you."

"No need to thank us." Hazel spoke. "We need to thank you for telling us, who he was. Like Holly said, you showed great in a measure of courage."

"Am I able to stay here, Hazel-rah?" I than asked.

Hazel looked at everyone, as it was unanimous for every agreeing. "You're more than welcomed to stay here... forgive me if I ask, what's your name?"

"Harvest. As the fields crops harvest." I introduced myself.

"Harvest... welcome to your new home."

* * *

I was given a warm welcome from The Rabbits of Watership Down. We had a feast in a burrow called The Honeycomb around before the evening. However, when the sun was set, it was my scariest time, because I was afraid of the dark. A doe named Strawberry was able to find some soft straw and grass to make a bed in a burrow, where Captain Holly and Hyzenthlay sleep. After I got settled into my bed, I was still scared to fall asleep, even after my newly adopted parents came into the burrow.

"He would never come back here again, son." Captain Holly assured me. "You're safe here."

"I know... it's just not the same as I remember." I spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because my mother and father aren't there to tuck me tonight. Since they stopped running." I was close to tears.

Captain Holly came to me and nuzzled me, as he lied next to me. "They'll forever be with you. They shine down upon you with stars at night." He than was able to dig upwards to a small hole that I was able to see the stars. "Whenever a rabbit stops running, their spirit are the stars to shine down upon those who lost someone dear to them."

"Have you lost someone dear?" I asked.

"Yes son, my family and friends from my old warren called Sandleford. It was destroyed by men." he sadly stated.

"I'm sorry father." I offered condolences.

"They're now content in _Frith's Meadow_. As well as your parents and your fellow rabbits from your warren." he added. "Even the stars shine down upon your mother too."

"Indeed." she came towards my side. "I've lost my family long time ago and my home warren. If it wasn't for Captain Holly and his warren freeing me and my sisters, I would be imprisoned rabbit."

The darkness closes in around us. I came very close to Captain Holly's and Hyzenthlay's soft side. "Can you of you sing me, _Safe and Sound_?"

"Oh Harvest, I haven't sung that song for seasons. However, one of my sisters would be more than happy to sing." Hyzenthlay answered.

"I could help you, sister." Out of nowhere, Thethuthinnang came into the burrow. "The both of us could sing together."

"Thank you, Thethuthinnang." Hyzenthlay thanked her. The two cleared their throats, as I snuggled into Captain Holly's and Hyzenthly's fur.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

(The two vocalized, even Captain Holly joined in.)

_Just close your eyes... you'll be alright_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

The three continued to vocalize as I was starting to grow tired and that I fell asleep, upon my adopted parents' fur and soft sides. Gradually, I was drifted into a beauty sleep, as I could hear my mother's voice singing me the lullaby in spirit, with Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang, and Captain Holly joined in some of the notes, but mostly the vocalizing. I was than content after the rest. Once in a while, I would still have some nightmares of my home warren, until either my mother and father sing me the lullaby and/or Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang, and Captain Holly sing as well if I woke up or I hear from the dream. Nevertheless, peacefulness and content came upon me, as I continued to live my days in Watership Down, where I'll be _Safe and Sound..._

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_


End file.
